David Forbush 1754 Immigrant Ancestors
Early Colonial American Immigrant Ancestors of David Forbush (1754-1826) and his wife Deliverance Goodell (1755-1815). Great, Great Grandparents of David Forbush Forbush/Forbes / Rice / Bent Family Line # Daniel Forbes (1580-1624) (or Forbush) - ( DForbush2, DForbush1, TForbush, TForbush1, DForbush2, DForbush1]]) - Parents of 1660 Scottish Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony, Daniel Forbush (1620-1687). # Janet Forbes # GGGP03 Perriman - Unidentified immigrant parents of Rebecca Perriman (1639-1677) # GGGP04 Perriman - Unidentified immigrant parents of Rebecca Perriman (1639-1677) # Edmund Rice (1594-1663) - ( DForbush2, DForbush1, TForbush, DRice, ERice2, ERice1) - English Immigrant to America # Thomasine Frost (1600-1654) - ( DForbush2, DForbush1, TForbush, DRice, ERice2, TFrost) - English Immigrant to America # John Bent (1596-1672) - ( DForbush2, DForbush1, TForbush, DRice, ABent, JBent) - English Immigrant to America # Martha Blanchard (1598-1676) - ( DForbush2, DForbush1, TForbush, DRice, ABent, MBlanchard) - English Immigrant to America Bellow Family Line # Bellows - ( DForbush2, DForbush1, HBellows, JBellows2, JBellows1, XBellows) - Parents of English Immigrant John Bellows (1622-1682) # Bellows - ( DForbush2, DForbush1, HBellows, JBellows2, JBellows1, XBellows) - Parents of English Immigrant John Bellows (1622-1682) # John Wood (1609-1678) - ( DForbush2, DForbush1, HBellows, JBellows2, MWood, JWood) - 1635 English Immigrant and Co-founder of Marlboro MA. # Mary Parmenter (1610-1690) - ( DForbush2, DForbush1, HBellows, JBellows2, MWood, MParmenter) - English Immigrant # Newton - ( DForbush2, DForbush1, HBellows, HNewton, MNewton, XNewton) - # Newton - ( DForbush2, DForbush1, HBellows, HNewton, MNewton, XNewton) - # Edward Larkin (1603-1652) - DForbush2, DForbush1, HBellows, HNewton, JLarkin, ELarkin) - # Joanna Hale (1620-1685) - ( DForbush2, DForbush1, HBellows, HNewton, MNewton, JHale) - Whitney / Robinson Family Line # John Whitney (1624-1692) - ( DForbush2, AWhitney, NWhitney3, NWhitney2, NWhitney1, JWhitney) - Immigrant # Ruth Reynolds (1623-1695) - Immigrant # William Hagar (1625-1684) - # Mary Bemis (1627-1695) - # William Robinson (1615-1668) - ( DForbush2, AWhitney, NWhitney3, MRobinson, WRobinson2, WRobinson1) - Immigrant # Ursula Adams (1619-1679) # Richard Cutter (1621-1693) - ( DForbush2, AWhitney, NWhitney3, MRobinson, William Robinson (1640-1693)ECutter, RCutter) Immigrant # Elizabeth Williams (1620-1662) - Immigrant Child / French / Lathrop Family Line # William Child (1596-1650) - ( DForbush2, AWhitney, MChild, JChild3, JChild2, WChild) - 1630 English Immigrant in Gov Winthrops Fleet. # Mary Sadler (1595-1622) - ( DForbush2, AWhitney, MChild, JChild3, JChild2, MSadler) - 1630 English Immigrant in Gov Winthrops Fleet. # Daniel Warren (1628-1716) - ( DForbush2, AWhitney, MChild, JChild, MWarren, DWarren) - English Child Immigrant in Gov. Winthrop's Great Fleet of 1630, Settled in Watertown MA. # Mary Barron (1628-1715) - (( DForbush2, AWhitney, MChild, JChild, MWarren, Mary Barron (1628-1715)) - English Child Immigrant to America. # Mr French - ( DForbush2, AWhitney, MChild, HFrench, WFrench, XFrench) - Unidentified Parents of 1635 English Immigrant, Lt William French. # Mrs French - (( DForbush2, AWhitney, MChild, HFrench, WFrench, XFrench) - Unidentified Parents of 1635 English Immigrant, Lt William French. # Thomas Lathrop (1612-c1707) - ( DForbush2, AWhitney, MChild, HFrench, MLathrop, TLathrop ) - son of anglican preacher immigrant Rev John Lathrop, with huge posterity, he was famous for proposing supporting separation of church and state. # Sarah Learned (1614-c1652) - ( DForbush2, AWhitney, MChild, HFrench, MLathrop, SLearned) - English Immigrant wife of Thomas. Great, Great Grandparents of Deliverance Goodell Goodall # John Goodall (1540-1625) # Bridget Porter (1567-1594) # GGGP 03 # GGGP 04 # Edward Jenkins # GGGP 06 # GGGP 07 # GGGP 08 Sampson / Plummer # James Sampson (1574-1639) - ( DGoodell, JGoodale, MSampson, JSampson, HSampson, JSampson) - Father of Mayflower pilgrim Henry Sampson (1604-1684). # Martha Cooper (1578-1654) - # Benjamin Plummer (1565-1664) # Mary Wood (1583-1640) # GGGP 13: Pease # GGGP 14 # GGGP 15 # GGGP 16 Goodall # John Goodall (1540-1625) # Bridget Porter (1567-1594) # GGGP 19 # GGGP 20 # John Beauchamp # Eme Markes (1590-1624) # GGGP 23 # GGGP 24 Witt # Jacob Witt (1589-1617) # GGGP 26 # John Hutchinson (1643-1676) - ( DGoodell, EGoodall, EWitt, JWitt, MCakebread, JHutchinson), - son of English Immigrant Richard Hutchinson (1602-1682) - John and Sarah had adopted indian daughter, Mary Cakebread # Sarah Putnam (1654-1676) # Alexander Nathaniel Baker (1607-1685) # Elizabeth Ann Farrar (1611-1689) # Kenelm Winslow (1599-1672) # Eleanor Newton (1599-1681) Research Notes * Moses Warren Immigrant Ancestors - close cousin connection * Eli Whitney Immigrant Ancestors - close cousin connection * Newel K Whitney Immigrant Ancestors - close cousin connection Famous Descendants & Cousins * Forbush, David (1721-1787) - American Revolution Committee of Safety Minuteman. * Forbush, David (1754-1826) - ( DForbush2, AWhitney, NWhitney3, NWhitney2, NWhitney1, JWhitney2) Veteran of American Revolutionar War. * Forbush, Loren, Pvt (1827-c1865) - ( RForbush, DForbush, ...) Veteran, Mormon Battalion. * Forbush, Rufus (1788-1875) - (son of David Forbush Jr) - Mormon Pioneer to Utah. Category:United States-related lists‎